


Asphodels

by Lewdsuke



Series: Iwaizumi/Oikawa [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Despair, Heavy Angst, Hospitalization, Love, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewdsuke/pseuds/Lewdsuke
Summary: "Hey, Tooru. Sorry I'm so late today, practice ran a little longer than expected."Tooru doesn't reply, though. But Hajime doesn't mind. He's prepared to give Tooru all the time he needs.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Iwaizumi/Oikawa [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1363297
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Asphodels

It's been so long since they last spoke. Since he last heard that endearing nickname. Since he'd last scolded him for staying up too late. 

"Hey, Tooru. Sorry I'm so late today, practice ran a little longer than expected."

Tooru doesn't reply, though. But Hajime doesn't mind. He's prepared to give Tooru all the time he needs. After all, he's always overworking himself, so he deserves a little rest.

"You'll never guess what happened today."

Hajime waits a moment before continuing.

"I saw Kyoutani having lunch with the other second years in the club. He's finally opening up to everyone."

Tooru had been the only one to welcome Kyoutani into the team at first, when everyone else steered clear of him. Tooru may have come off as vain or selfish sometimes, but Hajime knows that he's actually a kind person. He always has people's best interests at heart.

"I was going to bring you some milk bread today, but I was told to stop doing that."

It's been so long since Tooru last smiled. It's been so long since Hajime last took that smile for granted.

"Iwaizumi-san, visiting hours are ending now."

Hajime nods to acknowledge the nurse. He's grown to resent her.

"Sorry we had so much less time today. See you tomorrow, Tooru."

Hajime tentatively reaches for Tooru's hand and squeezes it. He hopes Tooru will see him tomorrow, too.

\---

Hajime waits patiently outside the room. He doesn't want to impede on Tooru's time with his sister. He's had a lot of visitors today. Hajime wonders if Tooru was waiting for him.

Tooru's sister exits the room with Takeru in tow, her hand shaking in his grip. A tissue is pressed to her face, and Takeru's face is pressed against her dress.

She smiles at Hajime for a moment, not saying a word. It's not a happy smile, of course, but he appreciates it nonetheless. He knows how much effort that went into it.

Hajime enters the room and sits down.

"Hey, Tooru. I came last so I'd have more time with you."

Hajime reaches into his jacket and pulls out a fuzzy green alien plushie. He sets it on the table next to Tooru.

"Merry Christmas. You know I'm not any good at gift giving, but I brought your alien plush. Do you remember him? It was the first Christmas gift I gave to you when we were 8-years-old."

Hajime recalls the confused look on his mother's face in the store when he picked it out, saying that's what he wanted to give Tooru. Hajime chuckles.

"I can't believe you still have that nasty thing. Anyway, I brought it because I thought—"

Hajime's voice cracks and he gulps. He rubs his damp eyes with his sleeve and takes a minute to compose himself again. He doesn't want Tooru to see him getting all sentimental.

"I thought maybe it'd bring you some comfort. Like, hey, Iwa-chan is waiting for me, I shouldn't keep him waiting."

Hajime's voice is shaking. 

"When are you gonna stop making me worry about you, huh?"

Tooru has always made Hajime worry, that's one thing that will never change between them.

Hajime's breathing is ragged. He bends down until his chest sinks in, then takes Tooru's hand in both of his. He kisses his knuckle, pretending to not notice how much his bones have begun to protrude. Then he holds Tooru's hand against his chest and hunches over, his hair brushing against the brunette's cheek. He whispers to him softly.

"Please. Please wake up, Tooru."

\---

Hajime is surprised to see someone else when he opens the door to Tooru's room. He hasn't seen anyone visit him at this time before. He briefly wonders who it is, and is about to ask until he remembers.

And everything is dark, so dark. He can only see red.

"Why are you here?"

The visitor stands abruptly from the chair beside Tooru, finally aware of Hajime.

"I'm sorry, did you want to see him now?"

Hajime grits his teeth. He feels like his skull is ablaze. It's too hot in this room.

"I asked what you were doing here."

The man — that wretched, accursed man — frowns at the response. He looks honestly baffled, but Hajime is growing impatient.

Hajime grabs the man's collar, his icy stare boring into him.

"I... I came to visit Oikawa-san."

The man hold his hands up in surrender, not wanting to cause any conflict.

"I don't want you here."

"I just came to apologize."

"Haven't you already done that?"

"Please."

The man's voice breaks with that word. He looks guilty. He looks distraught. Hajime releases him. The man takes a step back and bows, promptly leaving the room.

Hajime feels like a weight has been taken off of him when he leaves. He feels light — too light, like he's no longer standing on the ground.

"I don't mean to be overbearing."

Ah, there it is. His voice is trembling too much. 

"I just don't want him around you."

Why doesn't Tooru understand? Why won't he just listen? 

"Hey! Tooru. I'm talking to you."

As usual, Tooru doesn't reply. He doesn't even move.

"You know he's the one who made you like this, right? That's that asshole who chose his booze over the guy walking in front of him in the road, right?"

Hajime wonders if Tooru felt scared then.

"I have a right to kick him out."

Hajime wonders if Tooru felt that pain then.

"He doesn't deserve to apologize to you."

Hajime collapses in the chair beside Tooru, his tears falling with him.

"Can't you hear me?"

Tooru doesn't hear him.

"Tooru."

Hajime pleads, but Tooru doesn't even react.

"I don't have to to forgive him."

Tooru hasn't reacted to Hajime in six months.

"Where are you?"

\---

Hajime kneels beside Tooru.

"I know what you're thinking, and I'm sorry. But your family had to be with you a lot last week."

Tooru lay still.

"I feel like I'm going crazy, you know? It's been over a week since I last saw your face. Ah, that probably sounds ridiculous, doesn't it? I guess I never got to tell you."

Hajime takes a deep breath. It isn't so hard to say it, now.

"I love you, Tooru. And not in the way I always loved you. Or, I guess I love you both ways?"

Hajime chuckles.

"Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. Would you have said yes to going out with me? I think you would."

It wasn't hard for anyone to see the change that had been blooming within their friendship.

"I have to go now Tooru. But don't worry, I'll come see you soon. And I want a response to my question, okay?"

Hajime's hand ghosts over the cold stone, cool from where he'd just washed it. He then places a small kiss upon it.

Before he leaves, Hajime doesn't forget to carefully place the flower upon the stone.

  
_He, who wore the crown of asphodels, Descending, at my door began to knock._

_– Longfellow_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 I randomly thought of this tried to think who to write it for, but it seems iwaoi will always be the angst ship. I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
